


True Love's Kiss

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF, Sports - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crushes, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Crack, M/M, True Love's Kiss, this is crack at it's finest, thomas gets turned into a horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroslav gets a disconcerting phone call from Bastian about Thomas, bringing him to the strangest situation he could have imagined himself.<br/>Thomas has been turned into a horse by a curse and nothing can save him except true love's kiss, or else he'll be a horse forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroslav gets a disconcerting phone call from Bastian about Thomas, bringing him to the strangest situation he could have imagined himself.  
> Thomas has been turned into a horse by a curse and nothing can save him except true love's kiss, or else he'll be a horse forever.

His phone hasn't stopped ringing all night, and Miro eventually gives in. He was expecting Thomas, who just called up again to international break to be the one calling, but instead, he finds about 10 missed calls from Bastian. 

The team is playing against France in a few days and they have the chance to wear the new uniforms for the Euro 2016.

Miro has to admit he's a little bit jealous, but at least he can watch how nicely it fits the Bavarian. He's not sure what's going on with him, but then again, he has never really known what his relationship with Thomas was. He could call him his best friend, but he's so much more than just his friend. 

Yet he was too quiet to ever say anything. When the team celebrated a goal, he would try to find Thomas to hold, and sometimes, Thomas would be the first to find him. They talked all the time, and he'd catch Thomas blush after saying some innuendo. When Miro left Bayern, Thomas was the one who was the most upset, it almost felt like they were breaking up. Even though they weren't technically into any sort of commitment. But when they got together at the next international break, it was as if they were never separated, which made Miroslav think about his feelings.

After living so many things together, Miroslav had found himself falling for his smile, his never ending bad jokes about horses or football, simply falling for Thomas. But no matter how close they were, he never dared to make a move, scared he might ruin their friendship. Maybe this was the way things were meant to be between them. 

Miro had accepted this. Having this part of Thomas was better than not having any at all. 

Basti rings again and this time Miro slides the reply button.

"Hello?"

"Miro, where the hell have you been?"

Bastian's tone is serious, and Miro is taken back.

"Sleeping? What's up?"

"It's Thomas."

His heart drops a little. He was fine last night before going to bed. 

"Miro, are you there?"

"Uh..."

Truth is, Miro's stomach is shifting and he can barely stand. He sits the bed and clears his throat.

"What happened...? Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure."

How can he not be sure? Bastian is being too mysterious for Miro's liking.

"Bastian, tell me what happened." He insists on a far more convincing tone.

"Can you come to Munich? Please. It's hard to explain everything here." Miro turns to the clock, it's 5 am, he can be there fast enough. 

"But is he okay?"

"Eh, well... I mean he's not injured or anything he's just.... Um..."

"I'll see you there." Miro concludes, as this is becoming a waste of time.

"See you at his farm, okay?"

 

The unusual request lingers on his mind on the entire flight. Why would Bastian want to meet him at Thomas' farm? It wasn't like him to be this secretive. He tries to close his eyes but it's impossible. All he asks is for Thomas to be safe. 

He checks his phone and looks at Thomas, Manuel and Bastian posing in a new picture. They're standing in the middle of Munich and he smiles. They look happy. It's also nice to see Bastian back in his city after his move to Manchester United. Thomas is doing a typical fun pose, and his stomach shrinks. He has to be okay.

It's amazing how Thomas can make his world move the way it does. 

 

Miro passes the giant green gardens perfectly designed for Thomas' horses. Even if Bayern didn't allow him to ride, Miro knew Thomas loved simply watching them run. They had spent a lot of time here back when he lived in Munich. Miro prided himself on being the only one who could listen to Thomas babble all day long and not be sick of him.

How could he? 

He spots Manuel on the door of the stable, who in return waves.

"Manu, where's Thomas?" His voice is calm, quite differently from his chest, who is pounding fast.

"Inside..." The tall man admits.

Miro could ask, but he decides it's better to see it for himself. He opens the door softly and takes a step inside.

It smells like horses, and Mio catches Dave on one side, drinking water, and Basti on the other side, he seems to be watching another horse. 

"Basti." 

The blond turns to him.

"Thank god you're here."

Miro walks up to him and tries to reason with him.

"Where is he?"

"Listen, this is going to sound strange... But... we're with him."

Miro blinks. He turns around but there's no one else beside Dave and the other horses. Lisa must have adopted quite a few more since he last was here. There's even a baby one eating hay, which Miro finds adorable. 

He's starting to question Basti's sanity.

"Okay...?"

Miro feels a little bump on his head. He turns to find a beautiful light brown horse inches from his face. He smiles. 

"Aww, do you want to be petted?"

He raises his hand and puts it on the animal's head, who in return moves his head a bit lower for Miro to have a larger area of contact. He purrs in delight. 

"So?" Miro asks again, without stopping the touch on his new friend.

"You're... Petting him." 

Miro stops, and turns to Basti with an utter look of confusion. What on earth is he talking about?

"That's Thomas."

Miro turns back to the horse, who pulled away at Bastian's words and is now staring blankly at Miro. Was it even possible for a horse to stare at something?

"It's not... Possible." Miro says, more for himself. But the horse lets out a loud sigh, and lowers his head to Miro's, craving for attention.

"We found him like this." He hands Miro a note. "It says it's a curse layed on him, and that it's his own fault. If we wish to turn him back into a human, we must... here.... And then.." 

Miro can't believe his ears, or eyes. Bastian's voice gets lost in the background as he takes a better look at the horse and moves to see into his eyes. If this is really Thomas, he should have kept his heterochromia as well.

He freezes when the pair of eyes have different colours.

"Thomas?"

The horse responds with a noise, and Miro can almost understand what he means.

"Why is Thomas a horse? Why is he a horse? Who let him become a horse?" Miro lets out, directly to Bastian, but doesn't stop touching Thomas. 

"I.. I don't know." 

"Bastian Schweinsteiger!"

"We woke up and didn't find him at practice as usual. After searching everywhere for him,  we figured he'd be at his farm so we drove here and he was outside with the note on his head!"

Miro remembers the note and opens it.

_If you're wondering what happened to your dear Bavarian superstar, you should ask him yourself, except... he's a horse isn't he? ahoisdfjhdsoifjg haAHAH_

Miro glances up to Manu, who just walked in with an apologetic look on his face. 

_It's his own fault, and now he's cursed to stay this way forever. Unless you find the way out. Unless you find the impossible._

_To whoever of his friends find this, b _efore the sun sets on the fifth day, you've got to get the footballer to fall in love with his soulmate. That is, he's got to kiss him. Not just any kiss — the kiss of true love.__

Miro finishes. 

"True love? What? Where Lisa?" 

Basti turns to Manu. "That's the thing, we got her here as soon as we read the letter, and she kissed him, but nothing happened." 

"We're in an actual Disney movie." Miro sighs. "Where is she now?"

"She has a presentation, so she's getting ready."

 _His soulmate._ Miro thinks, but what do they mean? What is a soulmate for the author of the note? 

"Maybe he hasn't met his soulmate." Manu suggests.

"What did you tell Jogi?" Miro asks. 

"He has diarrhea and is unable to face anyone." Basti laughs, as if he had just come up with the best joke ever. "Today would be day one, according to the date on the note. We've got five days to save Thomas." 

Thomas whines. Miro smiles and turns to him. Even as a horse, he's lovely. He opens the small door and lets him out.

"Come on, you must be dying for a run."

 

Thomas runs across the field with an impressive ability. Maybe he was partially meant to be a horse and ended up being an human by mistake. 

"So what are we going to do?" Manu asks. "I should get back to Jogi to training, you should too Basti."

He nods, and Miro smiles weakly. "I'll look out for horse-boy."

The three laugh at the absurdity and reality of the expression.

"They do say that with horses, you either hate them or love them to death." Basti adds.

"Love one enough to become one." Manuel can't hold his laughing tears. 

"See you later." Miro shakes his head, a smile on his face. "We'll be back in a few hours." Basti nods. 

 

Thomas sits down next to Miro, who's reading a book he brought along for the flight. 

"You hungry?" He asks, without taking an eye off his page. The horse whines and Miro understands. 

He gets up and looks for something to feed his poor friend. He finds some carrots and remembers that Thomas once told him he was the 'carrot manager'.

He cuts them in little pieces and gives a handful. Thomas seems to enjoy it, and Miro is glad. 

"It's weird to not have you blow our ears all the time." Miro tells him as Thomas swallows a bunch of grass.

The horse looks back to him and then back to the grass. His smile fades. 

"We need to change you back." Miro nods. 

 

By nightfall, Lukas and Basti come back. Miro hugs his old friend who he hasn't seen in a while.

"We need to get people... just to kiss him."

"Not a lot of people would be welcomed to kiss a horse." Miro points out. 

"Maybe his soulmate is Dave."

The trio look at each other with a sparkled attention. Thomas did love Dave quite a lot.

"How do horses kiss each other?" Basti adds. 

Miro laughs as Lukas feels a bump from behind. Thomas is there, even though they put him away in the stable earlier. Looks like even as a horse, Thomas remembers how to open the door by himself. 

"Thomas." Lukas says, half unsure. "You look like yourself alright."

The horse let's out a soft sound with it's lips closed. Miro, having learnt a lot of stuff from horses thanks to Thomas, interprets it.

"He's happy to see you, he's nickering. It's a friendly recognition and welcome. At least he hasn't forgotten who we are."

"How did we get in this mess?" Lukas asks, ironically. 

"Maybe we could make a kiss the horse thing down town?" 

"I guess Thomas could behave there." Bastian gives a pat to his friend. 

Thomas starts inhaling quickly and puffing out breaths out from his nostrils so it ends up with a loud purring sound. It means he's excited and Miro gets up and wraps his arms around him. 

"We'll get you back to your human form, don't worry Thomas." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i'm writing this but here i am, so i hope it makes you laugh as much as i did writing it.


End file.
